Lovely Fate --- Chapter 1
by butterCookie
Summary: This fic's about Vegeta's parents (haven't u ever wondered what his mom's like??) A girl called Satara falls in love with King Vegita...What will her past lover say...Since this is my first fic ever, please don't flame me...Please R/R!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any character in this fic (except Satara and Tatami which are my own creations...)  
  
This is the first fic I've ever written so please be gentle with the reviews!  
  
Rated R for some bad language  
  
  
Lovely Fate  
  
Chapter One  
  
A breeze brushed over my black hair, making me shiver and wince as the whip slapped over my bruised body.   
"Cry, bitch!" the guards leered and stood over me, kicking every often, but I didn't care anymore. The pain washed over me but to my surprise, it didn't have any effect. The dull sound of their laughter echoed on as I drifted off to an uneasy sleep, dreaming of when my king was there, and when I once thought love lasted forever...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Haha!!" I laughed joyfully as my mate and I and ran through the flowers. "You'll never catch me!" But I guess those were famous last words as Tatami pinned me down and pressed himself on me...I sighed and looked longingly in his eyes, adoring every crevice, line, and ridge on his face. "Oh Satara!You're so beautiful..." I looked at him some more and no longer could I hold back. I pressed my lips to his but flinched as his powerful hands cupped my face, bringing me closer to his face.   
  
Baka! What are you thinking??! That thought immediately ran through my mind. But I love him!...So why do I feel as if something's wrong? Tatami's my mate, the soul I'm supposed to be with for the rest of life! So why can't I get HIS face out of my mind?  
  
As if to prove my self, to well, my self, I pushed my lips deep on his, ignoring Tatami's surprised gasp and forced my tongue into his mouth and I gently bit his bottom lip as I pulled away. I looked searchingly into his eyes, almost hoping to find rejection.   
  
What am I saying??? Rejection?? But I love him with all my heart! Or do I?  
  
Flashback  
  
As I wiped the sweat from my brow, I felt someone looking at me, staring and exploring every detail. My face flushed in flames as I turned around and saw that it was King Vegita who had been looking at me. Surprised, I looked down and stared at my tattered clothes, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious. I was barely covered in my torn fighting suit, lined with the dry blood of my unfortunate victims.   
  
I licked my lips and knelt down, noticing a small straw doll lying next to a fallen woman. Suddenly, a warm hand landed on my shoulder and adrenaline rushed through my body. I turned around and looked into hard dark eyes, sucking me in with it's depth.  
  
"Yes, my Lord?"  
  
Hey guys, did u like that? well, whatever u say I'm continuing it... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Lovely Fate   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, only my own creations Satara and Tatami ( whose names suck ass)  
  
Right now Satara's in her 'flashback' mode...thinking about when she first met King Vegita...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He looked at me in mild amusement but I knew his eyes were wandering. They shifted around my body, scrutinizing my every limb.   
After what seemed like an eternity, King Vegita beckoned me to stand up and come forward, and taking my hand, he led me to the a steep cliff nearby.   
"Are you enjoying this war, woman?"  
Damn it, I wanted to slap him for calling me woman, I was a first class warrior for crying out loud. But, of course I didn't, it's 20 years down under just for an insult.  
  
Lowering my head, I replied, "Well, honestly sir, no. Our forces have conquered nearly every planet in this universe, and...  
  
"You miss the challenge, woman?"  
Blushing slightly at my inmodesty, I muttered, "Yes sir..."  
  
To my surprise, he let out a loud chuckle! "Well then, Miss First Class Warrior," he said in a mocking tone, "How about you spar with and we'll see just how good you really are...After all, it's better than 20 years down under right?"  
  
What???!! Almost crumbling with embarassment, I realized that King Vegita could read minds! Oh dear Lord...How am I ever going to face him again...  
  
Huh? What am I saying? Again?  
  
...Somehow...that thought seemed...right.  
  
Facing the king, I let down a deep bow and said quietly, "Good luck sir..." But out of nowhere, an elbow jammed into my back! The pain seethed through my body and I let out a low groan...  
  
"Oh come now, soldier! You can do better than that! Challenge me a little!" He let out his pompous laugh again and I could take it no more!  
  
Powering up slightly, I charged at King Vegita, and dissapeared when I was around 2 feet infront of him. But he didn't even flinch! Was this man mad??~! Reappearing directly above him, I screamed and let out a large blast, heading straight down, but what?  
  
He dissapeared again!  
  
As I heard a low chuckle behind me, his arms spread and held me down! An evil smirk appeared on his face and he powered up, his bright yellow aura engulfed us both and his scream was deafening!  
  
Realizing if something wasn't done soon, my shirt was gonna rip...Oh great, I thought, besides from making a total fool of myself, I was gonna' flash him too?  
  
So I immediately powered up, a blue flame surrounded my body and made the entire sky light up. Suddenly, he let go! Not kidding myself this time, I took the oppertunity to turn around and kickk him in his weak spot...Hearing the moan was almost captivating to my saiyan senses, and I immediately turned and punched him on the face as he doubled over and went behind to give him a good kick in the behind.   
  
I filled with pride as King Vegita recovered from his fall and stood, panting.  
  
"Woman...you're...*deep breath*...not...*panting*...that bad..."  
  
Wow! Was that a compliemt I just heard!? Smiling to myself, I flew closer to the king and knelt down.  
  
But this peace was short lived when out of the blue, a bright ki blast came towards me! I gasped and tryed to muster up a defensive position but it was coming too fast!  
I could almost feel the silence then as the blast raced towards us. You know when people say what you're about to die, you'll see your entire life flash before you? Well, all I could think of was him, my king...  
Why do I feel so strongly for him?...  
  
"Get out of the way!!!"   
  
I jerked back into reality and was shocked when a heavy figure fell bluntly in my arms! Surprise and anger filled my face when I saw a bloody King Vegita, lying lifelessly on my chest.  
  
Oh god, I thought, he took the blast for me...  
  
Looking up to see where that shot came from, I saw a previous enemy who I thought I'd killed.   
  
Fuck!! He's like this and it's all my fault!   
  
I powered up again and made the biggest energy ball I've ever made in my entire life! A small smile played on my lips and I threw it with all my might at that blue creature, and the sky filled with fireworks as my concern arose beyond my lust for fighting and I brought King Vegeta to the medics...  
  
end flashback  
  
"Satara, aer you ok? Satara! Hello!!??"  
  
"Huh? Tatami?...What are you doing here?...?"  
  
"Wow, Satara, are you ok?! It was like you were someplace else!"  
  
"No...no! Of course not! I wanna' be right here with you!' I said with a nervous laugh...  
  
"Oh Satara, after all the years we've been together...I was wondering...if...uh..."  
  
Oh no...please don't ask...oh god...please.   
  
"Satara...I love you..."  
  
I let out a squeaky laugh  
  
he looked at my expectantly and looked deeply into my eyes.  
  
I looked down and wondered. I wanted to love him to bu...aw hell...am I sure. I've spent my entire life waiting for this...but is this what love really feels like? Something's missing...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will Satara say!?? Find out in Chapter...3!  
  
My fighting descriptions suck huh...I'm not that great at romance either   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
